the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Flenderson
Jonah B. Flenderson is a fictitious character from the YouTube TV series The Lenny Leggo Show. He is one of the main characters of the show, serving as the bumbling comedy relief, while Lenny still takes on the role as the main star. Life Story Jonah Flenderson was born on January 4th (the year of his birth is unknown) in the city of Jasper Alabama. When he was three years old, Flenderson accidentally burned down his house, as well as a few neighbors' houses, when his parents weren't home. He was subsequently put up for adoption because his parents could not "afford" to keep him. He lived with his foster parents from the house incident until he was 19 years old, when he began going to college on-campus. When he was eight years old, he accidentally burned down a sky scraper. According to sources, Flenderson had no regret over the incident, since it was completely unintentional. Six years later, at the age of fourteen, Flenderson yet again accidentally burned down a building, this time, however was different: he had burned down his local Ncdonald's. Heart broken over the devastating loss of a location of his all-time favorite fast food establishment, Jonah vowed that he would never burn down another building again (however, he burned down yet another sky scraper by accident at age 16) and would become a firefighter. Outside of firefighting (and eating) Jonah also has interests in interrogating, and is even an expert interrogator; he took an online interrogating class ("Interrogation 101") when he began college with RINU (Rhode Island National University) several years before becoming a firefighter. He then transferred to Alabama Central University (ACU) and took a more advanced Interrogation class, this time in person, and the school brought in real-life prisoners for the students to practice their interrogating skills. While Jonah was attending the class, word spread at the surrounding prisons and he became the most feared man among the prisoners in the entire country and still is even today. Jonah remained at ACU for most of the rest of his college career, up until his final semester. Jonah despises, even to this day, Birmingham State University (BSU), as they were, and still are, ACU's arch-rivals. One the first day of his last semester, he managed to get almost everyone of ACU to team up with him and the gang "Invaded" BSU's campus while riding in golf-karts and throwing pies and various other foods in masses at students. Jonah claims that this was a "welcoming to BSU's final painful semester where they would all face the unimaginable wrath of the mighty ACU". Coincidentially enough, one of the students that was attacked in the mighty "crusade", was who would one day become Lenny Leggo's wife, Katrina Leggo (her last name at the time was "Kyla"). Katrina, unlike the other students, who were too afraid to do anything, used one of the pointy corners of one of her school books to strike Jonah in the chin, knocking him completely out conscious. Jonah would be sent to BSU for his last semester as punishment for his actions (ACU had full intentions of banning every student involved in the incident, but realized they couldn't as they could not fill in the what-would-have-become free spaces in time to make profit. As a result, Jonah himself was sent to attend BSU, while everyone else was given a failing grade for the semester). During this time, Jonah and Katrina shared a fierce rivalry with each other. Jonah remained at BSU until his graduation. At age 23, when he graduated college, he would be drafted into the Army and sent overseas for two years. During his time in the army, he was credited with interrogating two prisoners of war, responsible for finding the location of other prisoners on his side for his Army and country: otherwise, he worked as a barrack janitor. Upon coming home, he considered applying to become a full-time interrogator; but instead chose to advance in firefighting, as this was still his number one goal in life. He has since discontinued his pursuit to become a professional interrogator, but retains an amazing skill at it. Not long after coming back home, he accidentally burned down his home. He would subsequently put himself up for sale on Gregslist, so that someone could take him in as a roommate. Just days after he was initially listed, Katrina came across Jonah again, discovering that he had put himself up for sale. Disgusted, she informed one of her former classmates about the situation. This classmate, a former BSU student, happened to also know Jonah personally during his final semester, so he decided to "buy" him out of spite. Jonah lived with him for about a year, then he would go missing mysteriously. Exactly five years later, to the day, he was finally discovered again, living in a Ncdonald's bathroom in Arkansas. Almost nothing is known about these five years of Jonah's life, but upon his discovery, nobody cared enough to wonder where he could possibly be. Upon being discovered, his cousin, Martin Anderson, took him in out of pity to be his roommate. Strangely enough, during that time, Katrina was dating Martin, as she had recently moved to Skyler City. She subsequently dumped Martin after Jonah moved in with him, as Martin had, apparently, classified his cousin to be more important than herself. Martin has repeatedly stated that he fiercely regrets this choice, giving that he was subsequently dumped (and is still single) and now has to put up with his "bum" cousin on a regular basis. Presently, he lives with his cousin, Martin Anderson, in a one story house in a suburban neighborhood called Skyler Springs in Skyler City California, less than one mile from Lenny's house, which is in the same neighborhood. His biological father, Bernard Flenderson, is deceased. Character With his real name being Jonah B Flenderson, he once decided to call himself "Mr. Fireman". He believed that he would become the greatest firefighter to ever live, He dreams about the legacy he intends to leave several centuries down the road, as the great "Mr. Fireman"; the greatest firefighter known to man kind: A superhero, a hero to us all". His lifestyle, however, is exactly the opposite of that. He is a lazy, overweight man who enjoys nothing more than watching TV and eating (usually fast food). Despite his firefighting goals, Jonah is also dedicated to setting world records at fast food restaurants, not uncommonly putting his gluttonous food goals over his life career goals. He stopped calling himself "Mr. Fireman" after failing his class for the third consecutive time. While technically not a drinker, Jonah constantly becomes intoxicated by unintentional excessive beer and apple cider (that has been left out for excessive amounts of time to go hard) consumption. Jonah Flenderson is a firefighter in training who takes classes down at Skyler City Fire Station No. 3 from his teacher, Buzz Tarco. Although he is technically in class training, he sometimes also gets assigned to the payed portion of his job; "Building cover". As a result, he always refers to his classmates as "co-workers" and to Tarco his "boss". Jonah has an unspecified number of classmates; most of them are miscellaneous, unnamed characters, but some are mentioned by name. The most seen and/or mentioned firemen besides Jonah himself are Samuel Richardson, Johnson Freso, and Ryan Paul. Jonah and his co-workers are punished by Tarco on a seemingly regular basis for one reason or another, usually for throwing food-fights in the cafeteria during lunch break, or, on rare occasions, even in the classroom itself. Often times, he is sent to the fire department's ultimate punishment, The Bonus Round. Out of any of the firemen at the department, Jonah Flenderson is sent to The Bonus Round by far the most often. Ironically, anytime Jonah receives an emergency call, he is able to get the job done somewhat successfully, however, he is very rarely ever assigned to respond to any emergency call, as his only definitive assignment with the department is "building cover"; a job position that involves sitting on top of a building, checking it's surface temperature, and making sure it doesn't burn down. Jonah was given this normally nonsensical position so his boss could put him down for at least something he was successful in, reducing any possible negative information on his resume. He has only been assigned to this task with the fire department because he fails to learn anything beyond the concept of calling 911 if a building gets hot enough, due to his constantly failing grades. Jonah does not have a driver's license, and neither do most of his classmates. Every Sunday night, all of the driver's license-less firemen gather (where they meet varies by the week) and conduct a game of poker to win bus tokens. They buy a large amount of tokens, split the costs evenly, and then gamble for them. Jonah loves telling jokes. He finds nearly every joke he hears or makes up to be hysterical, and loves cracking jokes to someone that he comes up with on the spot. Jonah's jokes are always exceedingly cheesy, lame, and sometimes even nonsensical. He is usually the only one that finds them funny: anyone else either usually doesn't get it or finds the joke too lame to laugh at. Jonah was hired to write a series of books as a tie-in to the widely panned children's television series Cosby and Friends. These stories, according to Jonah, are "canonical to the world of Cosby the Caterpillar, designed to bring and unite together the wonderful world of Cosby and his beloved animal friends". However, nearly all of these stories are plagued with scientifically inaccurate facts. For example, the first book in the series is called "Penguiz and Polapond", a story about a polar bear and a penguin who are apparently "neighbors" who, due to their major characteristic differences, don't get along at all, but by the end of the book become best friends. However, in actuality it is nonsensical and impractical for a penguin and a polar bear to live in the same vicinity, as the two creatures live in polar opposite sides of the Earth: Penguins do not exist at the north pole, nor do polar bears exist at the south pole. The second book in the series was called "Butterfly Dreams", a book about a female butterfly who, somehow (in a never-explained way) finds out she can never have children. She nonetheless continues to believe, and by the end of the book, she is flying away into the sunset with her baby butterflies. Baby butterflies do not exist, they only exist as caterpillars. The third book in the series is "Discovering Johnson", a story about a clownfish who get's separated from his parents (Jonah and PSS Studios were later sued for copyright infringement due to this book). Johnson is eventually found off the coast of North Carolina by his family. This is impossible, however, as Clownfish do not exist in the Atlantic Ocean. Despite being a firefighter, Jonah, just as he did since he was three years old, has a tendency to accidentally set things, sometimes entire buildings, on fire. One on occasion he even set an airliner lavatory on fire. Jonah's lack of proper care and excessive clumsiness when it especially comes to fire is one of his humorous character traits as well as one of the show's running gags. Jonah believes that global warming is a serious problem, urging everyone he can to raise awareness on the problem. Jonah also started a private organization called "S.T.S.S.E", an acronym for "Stop Talking, Start Saving Earth". Jonah contributes excessive talking as a cause for global warming, arguing that increased levels of talking expels increased amounts of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, thus contributing to global warming. Jonah once said at a global warming rally "When you go to the super market, a restaurant, a ball game, even a movie theater before the movie begins, what do you hear? TALKING! There is so much talking all around you, you can't even pinpoint exactly what one person in particular is saying unless its they're right next to you. And people can't figure out why our Earth is burning up? Get real folks, and get clued, oh and shut up while you're at it!". Jonah, ironically, supports the increase of cutting down trees for use in the paper industry, claiming that the increase of paper production and sales would decrease national levels of talkingf. He says that "The more people can write down their words, the less they may have to say them out-loud. Like when a man in a building stands at a corner in a church or something and yells 'this room this way, that room that way', just put up a damn sign! There, problem solved.". He has also urged the outlawing of stadium vendors, due to the fact that they are required to yell out what they are selling and their prices He suggests that people should instead "get off their sorry-ass and get to the concessions stand. We can accomplish that by refusing to buy from roving vendors!". Despite refusing to buy from a roving vendor a stadium, he has resorted to using the stadium's emergency hotline to order food as an alternative, despite stadiums clearly forbidding the use of emergency lines for ordering food, as well as being completely counter-productive. He is portrayed as a near-obese man with an un-shaved beard and plenty of facial hair. He wears a tan firefighting suit, even when he is not working, with yellow and black stripes and various pockets on it. He wears a firefighting hat when he's working, but wears a ball-cap sometimes when he's not. One of his prototype art conceptions had him wearing an neon orange firefighting suit instead, but was changed to tan to reduce the excessive vibrancy of his appearance. His head was also enlarged after it was deemed to be too small proportionally. His birthday is January 4th, however, the year of his birth is unknown, which means his age is unknown as well. He is believed to be around 30. The Lenny Lego Show Flenderson's character remained relatively the same following his transfer from the show's prototype incarnation, The Lenny Lego Show, to the present day incarnation. However, he was almost constantly referred to as "Mr. Fireman", his nickname. He wore an orange and black firefighting suit. In the Season 5 episode "Lenny and Mr. Fireman Break Bad", his character visits his local Mcdonald's (NOTE: This incarnation was before the creation of Ncdonald's) and asks for free food, for no apparent reason, in hopes that they will be generous and fulfill his nonsensical request. The manager refused, but Mr. Fireman continuously pleaded with the manager until he ended up banned from that Mcdonald's for the rest of his life. He remained banned there for the duration of the series. In the 2014 episode "Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle", which took place over a year later, it was referenced that he was still banned from that Mcdonald's. For his original animated redesign, he had a red and black striped firefighting suit, which was designed to resemble his original appearance in animated form. However, this design was scrapped after it was deemed to be too "cartoonish" in appearance and the firefighting suit had more of a striped shirt appearance rather than an actual firefighting suit. Using the same outline, the color scheme was totally changed, which is how Flenderson obtained his present appearance. Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks Gallery Jonah_in_pool_with_blur.png|Jonah Flenderson floating at the bottom of Lenny's swimming pool in Unmemorable Jonah. Jonah_Flenderson_profile.jpg|Jonah Flenderson from Contributions Image_No_1.jpg|Jonah at the fire department he works for, with a Kepsi vending machine in the background. Image_No_2.jpg|Jonah throws himself into Lenny's swimming pool in Fireworks. Category:Characters Category:Firemen Category:Primary (Main) Characters